


This Love

by jess0120390101



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaebum, Bottom Yugyeom, First Time, I Don't Even Know, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, top jaebum, top youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess0120390101/pseuds/jess0120390101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB gets excited while watching the this love performance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I needed to write something about the This Love performance because all of them slayed especially Yugyeom, Youngjae and Jackson! Please add comments and Kudos! I have the second chapter mostly written!

Jaebum had to admit he was a little upset that he would not be able to do the performance of This Love that the group had been working on for a month. He wasn’t too disappointed though because he would be able to watch the performance live without anyone to interrupt him.  
It’s the night of the performance and he is lying in bed with boxers and a shirt on. The performance starts and Yugyeom starts dancing. The Maknae had been arousing him for months with his sexy dance moves and innocent smiles. It isn’t even a minute into the performance when Jaebum feels his boxers grow tighter. He reaches under his shirt and starts twisting and pinching at his nipples. This wouldn’t be the first time he has masturbated while thinking about fucking the younger. What Jaebum didn’t expect was for Jackson to start singing in a very sexy voice. He knew that the rapper was going to sing in the performance, but Jackson was always so shy about what he sounded like and would only sing in front of Mark. Jaebum couldn’t help, but slip his hand into his boxers while the other hand continued massaging his nipples. Jaebum has just started touching the head and moved his other hand to massage his thighs when he hears Youngjae’s voice and he lets out a moan and presses his fingers into his thighs more. At this point his eyes are closed and he hears the performance finish. He leans over the side of his bed and grabs the lube that sits in the nightstand next to his bed. He stops touching himself for a second and sets his phone up so that he can put the performance on repeat. When he sees Yugyeom start dancing again he slowly pumps his shaft. Once Jackson’s voice comes on he starts teasing the edge of his hole. He does this for a few minutes until he grabs the lube and places some on his fingers. At this point the video has replayed about five times. Once the lube is warm he hears Youngjae’s voice and slips a finger in up to the knuckle while saying, “Youngjae! Please fuck me!” with a breathy moan. He teases himself slowly by playing with his nipples with his free hand. It is about twenty minutes later and Jaebum is out of it he has been playing with himself for forty-five minutes and still hasn't cum. He has his eyes closed and is adding a fourth finger when he screams out, “Jackson! You are so big!” Jaebum doesn’t notice that the door to his bedroom has opened and Youngjae had heard what he just screamed and can see him laying there with four fingers inside himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this chapter! I'm total Yugyeom and Jackson trash!  
> reposted because i found an annoying typo

After their performance the boys decided to go straight home to see their leader. They felt bad that he wasn’t able to perform and wanted to have dinner with him. Youngjae is the first one who gets to him because Jackson fell asleep in the car, Yugyeom and Bambam decided to go play videogames, and Mark and Jr were going to call for take out. This left Youngjae to be the one to tell Hyung that they were home.  
Youngjae walked up to the door and heard the performance playing and smiled thinking how sweet it was that JB was watching the performance. Youngjae didn’t have a second thought when he pushed the door open. He didn’t expect to be greeted with the sight of Jaebum touching his nipples. Youngjae couldn’t help, but look down farther and was shocked when he saw that Jaebum had three fingers up his ass and shoving a fourth in while yelling out Jackson’s name. Youngjae doesn’t know what to do. Jr. and Mark will question him if he doesn’t tell Jaebum that they are ordering dinner and then one of them will come in and he doesn’t want his hyung to get embarrassed. While thinking this Jaebum moans loudly again and Youngjae pushes the door closed not wanting the others to hear. Youngjae is about to clear his throat when he hears his voice coming from JB’s phone and JB saying, “Your voice is so beautiful, harder please!” Yongjae curses loudly when hearing this saying, “Shit Hyung!”  
Jaebum must have heard this cause he looks up with pleading eyes. “Youngjae, come here please!” says Jaebum with desperation in his voice Youngjae walks over and kisses JB on the lips. He touches all over Jaebum’s chest and eventually moves his lips down to his neck and starts biting and sucking at it leaving faint marks. Youngjae move his hand down and cups the head of JB’s cock. Jaebum pushes him away quickly and tells him, “Get Yugyeom and Jackson I don’t want to cum without them here!” pulling Youngjae in for another kiss.  
Youngjae runs out and finds Yugyeom sitting on the couch waiting to play Mario Cart. Youungjae grabs his arm and tells him, “hyung wants you!”  
“But I am next to play! Tell him I’ll come after!” replies Yugyeom.  
“He says you are in trouble!” says Youngjae.  
“I didn’t do anything though!” yells Yugyeom.  
“Just come with me!” says Youngjae.  
Youngjae sees Mark and asks, “Where is Jackson, hyung?”  
“He was going to get in the shower.” replies Mark.  
“Thanks Hyung!” replies Youngjae pulling a confused Yugyeom after him.  
Youngjae gets to the bathroom and throws the door open. Jackson is standing in boxers with a confused look on his face. “Jaebum needs you! Come quick!” Jackson follows Youngjae out of the bathroom worried.  
Jackson didn’t expect to see his leader with four fingers up his ass when Youngjae opened the door. Youngjae walked over to Jaebum and kissed him and asked, “What do you want us to do hyung?”  
“I want you in me!” says Jaebum through gritted teeth. Youngjae pulls off his pants and removes Jaebum’s hand and gently slides in. “Gyeom will you let me inside you? Jackson I want to taste you!”  
Jackson moves closer pulling off his boxers and leans down to kiss Jaebum opened mouth. Youngjae looks up and sees the youngest still standing towards the doorway looking nervous. “Hyung. I’ve never done this before! What if it hurts?” says Yugyeom quietly.  
Jackson stands up from his place near Jaebum and walks over to the other and gives him a kiss. Yugyeom melts into the kiss and Jackson strips him of his clothes and pulls him towards the bed grabbing the lube he saw earlier and coating his fingers.  
Jaebum has now stopped Youngjae from moving because both of them want to see what will happen with the other two. Jackson slowly pushes a finger in and Yugyeom yells Jackson’s name at the top of his lungs. The other boys in the house had to have heard him. Jackson slowly loosens Yugyeom up and eventually has four fingers in him. Yugyeom pulls off Jackson’s fingers and moves himself on top of JB and sits down on Jaebum’s cock slowly, whimpering at how large he is Youngjae pulls him into a hug from behind and kisses the boy slowly. Jackson starts rubbing soothing circles into Yugyeom’s thighs as he slowly sits down till Jaebum is fully inside. Youngjae starts pumping in and out and Yugyeom starts bouncing up and down on Jaebum.  
“Jackson com.. Over here!”says Jaebum pulling Jackson so his crotch is in Jaebum’s face. “Fuck my face please!”  
Jackson pulls Jaebum’s mouth down so he is down his throats. Everyone speeds up in a frenzy with loud moans of each other's names. Youngjae can feel Jaebum tightening around him when he can’t hold off his orgasm any longer. He pushes in as far as possible and reaches around Yugyeom and jerks him off covering Youngjae’s hands and Jackson’s back with cum. Yugyeom’s tightening causes Jaebum to go over the edge not before he sucks Jackson one last time and can feel his throat being coated before he falls off in the bliss of his own orgasm. This pushes Youngjae over the edge and he screams Jaebum’s name over and over again like a chant. The three lay down in a heap for a few minutes until they hear that Jaebum’s phone is no longer playing This Love and is ringing. Nobody else can talk so Yugyeom picks up the phone and hears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what member do you guys want to have on the phone or more then one!? I thought you guys could decide and let me know if you want anything else!!!!!!!!!!! Please! Be sure to comment and give kudos!
> 
> Feedback on the smut would be nice too I want to get better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 500+views already and 14 kudos! Thanks guys!

When Youngjae came into room telling Yugyeom that Jaebum wanted him and that he was in trouble Bambam got excited. Jaebum doesn’t get mad at the maknae as often as Bambam was yelled at and he wanted to know what Yugyeom did. Bambam finishes up the race he was having with Jr. and says, “You can play by yourself hyung. I’m going to use the bathroom. I might be awhile so don’t wait.”  
“You better not be going to spy on them!” says Jr. with a look.  
“Why would I do that?! I just need to use the bathroom.” says Bambam with a annoyed tone. Bambam walks down the hallway towards Jaebum’s room when he sees Youngjae, Jackson, and Yugyeom walk into the room. Bambam ducks into the hall closet so they won’t see him. After he hears the door click shut he moves outside to stand by the door. He stands there for a minute not hearing anything, but the faint sounds of there This Love performance. Bambam is about to leave when he hears what sounds like Yugyeom scream Jackson’s name. “What could he have done if Jackson is yelling at him too?” thinks Bambam.   
Bambam is still thinking this when he hears a few whimpers and Yugyeom saying, “...bum, hyung you’re so big!” in a breathless moan.   
Bambam can’t believe that this is actually happening and he must be jumping to conclusions. As his cock starts hardening in his tight pants. His suspicions are confirmed when he hears Jaebum tell someone to fuck his face. Bambam slowly reaches into his pants and grips himself giving a quick flick of his wrist. “Ahh! Too tight!” He thinks pulling his pants down in the middle of the hallway where anyone could walk in and see him. Bambam hears Yugyeom curse at how big Jaebum is and all he can think about is what it would be like to fuck or be fucked by Yugyeom.  
After Youngjae asked where Jackson was; Mark went and sat down in the kitchen and started working on the lyrics he had been writing. He put on his headphones and started listening to Homerun. It was one of his favorites he especially liked his fellow rappers parts. Jackson… well Mark had no comment for that everything the man did was sexy. What he didn’t expect was to feel so aroused when Bambam rapped in english. The boy was just too precious for his own good. Mark has started to become aroused and decides to head to the shower. He doesn’t notice that Jr. is sitting alone in the living room play Mario Cart and Bambam is no longer on the couch. Mark turns the corner into the hallway and all he sees is the milky white of Bambam’s ass in his face. He has to out a hand out to keep Bambam from falling when he runs into him. He tries not to pay attention to the fact that his dick ended up wedged between Bambam’s cheeks. Bambam presses himself further into the body behind him and then grabs the hand that’s around his shoulders and pulls it down to his member knowing it’s Mark. Mark gladly helps him and rubs him until Bambam is cuming at the same time that Yugyeom lets out a loud groan. After Bambam stands for a minute he turns around and gets on his knees pupils blown out looking at Mark as he pulls down Mark’s pants. Bambam places his mouth on Mark’s cock and deepthroats him quickly running his tongue along the vein underneath. He pulls Mark’s hands into his hair and makes eye contact hollowing his cheeks and sucking on Mark. Mark takes the cue and starts pulling Bambam’s hair back and forth quickly until he cums down his throat. The two look at each other put their clothes back on and run into a flushed and blushing Jr..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top or bottom Bambam you decide!? I think i'll have Mark and Jackson switch in case you are wondering! Also do you have any specifics for Bambam and Yugyeom? Or kinks!? I will try to write anything no promises it will be good and if I can't get it in the actual story I will write it and link it to this!
> 
> But please top or bottom Bambam?  
> Thanks for the kudos and please comment and subscribe! I know how nerve racking it can be to comment especially when the author wants to know something! But I really want this to be for the readers well and myself! :0   
> Sorry for the rambling but please comment and leave Kudos!


	4. Jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update I had most of this written for a long time but just decided to finish the chapter!   
> It's not as long as I would like but it isn't that short!

Jr. didn’t expect to hear moans when he finished his game of Mario Cart. He was just curious who it was, he wasn’t trying to spy. He had just told Bambam that spying was bad all he was going to do was make sure whoever was making the noise was okay. When he turned the corner and saw Mark’s back with Bambam kneeling half naked with his mouth around his cock. Then he hears the moans of what he assumes to be Youngjae and he can’t contain himself and quickly goes into a bedroom. When he gets inside he notices that the bedroom he chose is Youngjae’s and he quickly reaches inside his pants laying back on Youngjae’s bed. He hears more moans and Jaebum grunts loudly. He knows that is Jaebum because he might have stood outside the bathroom when Jaebum was pleasing himself. Jr.almost sighs out loud from the pleasure he is feeling from his hand and gets nervous so he grabs Youngjae’s pillow and shoves it in his mouth. This only makes him more horny and he starts pumping himself faster. All he can smell is Youngjae and he can’t help, but cum when he hears Jaebum sigh loudly. Jr. quickly pulls his hands out of his pants as quick as possible without cleaning himself off because he is so embarrassed. He quickly places Youngjae’s pillow back on the bed and walks out the door and he runs straight into Mark with Bambam right next to him. Jr. blushes deeply and stutters a apology and makes his way out of the hall.

Jr. runs to the door when he hears the bell being rung. “I’m sorry I took so long I was in the shower I didn’t mean to make you wait” says Jr.   
“It’s okay I didn’t wait long!” The short silver haired man says. Handing Jr. the bag of food.   
Jr. looks up and notices that the man is about the same height and weight as Bambam and he can’t help, but think about the way Bambam’s lips looked wrapped around Mark’s cock. Jr. goes to take the money from the guy and remembers what he just did with that hand and smiles when placing the money in his hand telling him to keep the change because he waited. Little did the man know that Jr. felt bad he was touching him with a recently cum covered hand.   
The boy turns around and is just leaving when he sees Bambam walk past the door and asks, “Is that Bambam?” in a nonchalant voice, but Jr. could tell he was excited.   
“Yes it is! Do you want me to get him?” asks Jr.  
“No don’t bother him, but if I ever deliver food again can I drop off a tape of my demo? I’m a rapper.” he asks with only a slight smile turning away and leaving.  
“Of course,” says Jr. to the disappearing man, “But what is your name?” Jr. doesn’t get an answer.  
Meanwhile, Mark seeing that Jinyoung was answering the door to get the takeout decided to call the four men in the bedroom!   
Yugyeom answers the phone slightly breathless, “Mark, What do you want?”  
“Yugyeom, Just CAUSE YOU GOT THE LIFE Fucked out of you DOES NOT mean you can talk to your HYUNG like this!!” replied Mark.  
“What No no… I didn’t…..” Yugyeom said trying to convince Mark otherwise but giving up, “I’m sorry hyung!”  
“It’s ok Gyeom! And by the way dinner is here so get dressed guys.” says Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can identify the delivery man let me know your guesses! It's another idol!
> 
> I'm not sure if I will continue this it depends on when inspiration hits! I do want to write Markson and bambam and yugyeom though so there is a chance! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leavee kudos!!!

**Author's Note:**

> There is at least one more chapter to this!


End file.
